You're Not Alone
by VG-GirL83
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so I hope you like it. I wanted to change the ending of the episode "HUNTER".


When I first discovered Voyager on TV I fell so head over heals for the show that lasted 7 seasons. This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic so I hope you like it. I wanted to change the ending of the episode, "Hunter".

"Repair teams have inspected the ship from stem to stern. Except for some maintenance that's needed on the warp coils, everything seems fine." Chakotay reported to Janeway.

"I suppose so. Want some coffee?"

"Thanks." Chakotay responded.

"Cream and Sugar?" Janeway asked.

"Two sugars."

"Oh… two sugars." Janeway said surprised.

"You know, you drink too much of that stuff."

"Really?"

"If I'm not mistaken that's your third cup this morning." Chakotay said.

"Fourth, and on a day like today it won't be my last. Coffee: The finest organic suspension ever devised. It's gotten me through the worst of the last three years. I beat the Borg with it. Oh, I'm sure Voyager will be fine. But, I'm worried that the crew might be a different story. I think they were hoping mail call would become a regular part of their day." Janeway retorted.

"Neelix is putting together an impromptu party. He thought it might cheer them up." Chakotay said.

"Good idea. When will it be?" Janeway said.

"As soon as he can get people together."

"Leave it to Neelix to come up with the right idea at the right time."

"How are you doing?" Chakotay asked concerned about his Captain.

"Me? I'm fine." Janeway replied.

"You'd say that if you just had your legs torn off by a Trachon Beast. Look what you've been through in the last few days. We finally make a connection with home and it's ripped away from us. (Janeway's head leans back onto her chair)

"We manage to make another enemy who's going to try and hunt us down and destroy us. And on top of that… "Chakotay paused.

(Janeway sat back up in an upright position)

"It's alright. You can say it. On top of all that I got a Dear John letter. It wasn't really a surprise. I guess I didn't really expect him to wait for me considering the circumstances. It made me realize that I was using him as a safety net you know… as a way to avoid becoming involved with someone else." Janeway said.

"You don't have that safety net anymore." Chakotay said.

"That's right. Then again, my life is far from uneventful here in the Delta Quadrant. It's not like I would have had a chance to pursue a relationship even if I had realized I was alone." Janeway responded.

"You're hardly alone. And to my way of thinking there's still plenty of time." Chakotay said with a smile.

"Plenty of time, yes, but it's too bad I'm the Captain and not allowed to fraternize with any of our crew. The only thing left is the Holodeck."

"Well, there you go" said Chakotay.

"You can't be serious" Janeway replied.

"Oh, I'm deadly serious. It can't hurt."

"Sorry, but I prefer my own kind – human." Janeway shot back.

"Then why not explore your options in the crew and look for someone you'd be interested in romantically. You said it yourself… everyone's lonely… people will start to pair off. Then why not the Captain?" Chakotay asked.

"It's not that simple."

"I think it is. Kathryn, I think you're too hard on yourself. Give yourself a break. A Captain has the same rights as everyone else on this ship. No one will look down on you if you decide to… Chakotay stopped.

"To what? Date? Have intimate relations? I'm Captain. Eyes are always on me. Everyone will stare and form their own opinions." Janeway said.

"Let them. Don't you deserve to be happy and find love again? Who knows… maybe you can aboard Voyager." Chakotay said.

"You sound so sure of that."

"I am." Chakotay responded.

'And where shall I find this one man aboard Voyager that will make me happy and that I will love and have loved me back in return?"

"Right here. Me, Kathryn. I tried so hard to conceal my romantic feelings towards you since you made me, a Maquis, your first officer and brought me on Voyager. It grew stronger on New Earth. Now… there's no safety net. I don't have to hide anymore. Kathryn, I love you. I'm going to kiss you."

"Chakotay…" Janeway couldn't get in another word in before Chakotay lunged at her and kisses her passionately on her lips.

"I'm sorry Captain. I don't know what came over me".

"Don't apologize. I didn't exactly push you away, did I? I suspected for a long time that you may have had developed feelings for me." Janeway replied.

"I'm sorry if this puts us in an awkward position."

"I'm a big girl, Chakotay. I can separate my professional life from my love life."

"Love life? So Captain… Kathryn… I need to know how you feel about me. Am I just your First Officer… your close friend… or am I more than that?"

"The truth is… I never stopped thinking of our time on New Earth… and how in another life… I wished Voyager never rescued us from that planet. I hoped that the Woman Warrior would have had the chance to explore her relationship with the Angry Warrior on a deeper level."

"Me too. Mark's a fool to let you go. If I were in his shoes I'd never leave you or have you out of my sight for a second." Chakotay said.

"Is that a promise?" Janeway replied teary eyed.

"It's a guarantee." Chakotay responded.

"Ohh… Chakotay. I love you, too."

"You've just made me the happiest man in the Delta Quadrant."

"Shall we?" Janeway motions towards the door.

"We shall. Together."

(They exit hand in hand to head to Neelix's Impromptu Party)

**THE END!**


End file.
